This invention relates to luggage and in particular to trunks and luggage having retractable wheels.
The various mechanisms illustrated in the prior art are complex, difficult to maintain, expensive and occupy too much space.
One object of the present invention is to provide trunks and luggage having retractable wheels which are simpler to construct and operate than the prior art.
A further object of this invention is to provide such trunks and luggage which are more durable and require less maintenance.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the description and claims which follow taken together with the appended drawings.